


Celebration

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-14
Updated: 2003-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel celebrates a victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

## Celebration

by Lilli Nell

[]()

* * *

Lionel stretched across the King size bed and reached over to the night table. He poured another glass of champagne for he and his lover. His companion reached up and stroked his chest lazily squeezing a nipple as Lionel held out the glass to him. The Daily Planet laid strewn across the bed. The headline which caused the impromptu celebration read "High Courts Strike Down Sodomy Law". "To us" , Lionel toasted lifting his glass. "Now we just have to work on repealing the incest laws.", Lex smirked. 


End file.
